runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gnome Holocaust
The Gnome Holocaust was a series of events that nearly wiped the Gnome Race (Gnomis Gnomis) off the face of Gielinor. These tragic events stretched from 313 (5th) to late 314 (5th), though it can be argued that it started with the expiration of the Gnome-Human Charter, in 298 (5th). Duration Gnomic Rise... Gnome-Human Charter Expiration (298 (5th)) In the year 298 (5th), after centuries of oppression, the Tree Gnomes (Gnomis Gnomis Floris) and Stone Gnomes (Gnomis Gnomis Bouldis) were given the right to expand their empire, with the expiration of the Gnome-Human Charter, which had been set some 200 years earlier. Unfortunately, the Stone Gnomes of Arposandra had produced so much toxic waste that the weight of the Poison Wastes above their city was enough to crush it, wiping out the Stone Gnomes. With haste, the remaining Tree Gnomes quickly set up a small settlement on Karamja, christened The Gnome Port. Karamjan Expansion (303 (5th) - 306 (5th)) In the year 303 (5th) the Gnomes officially took over Shilo Village and Shilo River, and thus controlled much of the trade activity on the continent. Two years later, the Gnome Empire had managed to capture the entire continent of Karamja, effectively destroying the economy of the indigenous peoples. The natives were given Gnomic citizenship later that year (305 (5th)), but many had moved into Kandarin looking to "start all over" with their lives with jobs in Kandarian cities. Soon, the population of Kandarin boomed. The density went from 20 people per square mile to over 150 people per square mile. This was not welcomed; many people had to sleep on the streets of the cities. Gang fights broke out, and many Karamjans were oppressed. King Nuthas, the new king of Kandarin, had to do something, and he did in 306 (5th). He gave the Karamjans equal rights and renamed his kingdom Kandaramja. They worked to drive the Tree Gnomes out from Karamja. The End of a War (306 (5th)) In 306 (5th), the Gnome Empire won the 267 year war against Lord Khazard, hacking the Mahjarrat's body apart and throwing him into the sea. Port Khazard, the Zamorakian city just to the East, was captured and renamed Port Shareen in honor of King Narnode Shareen, who died of the deadly disease nyphoid later that day. Two days after the death of King Shareen, King Bolren died of nyphoid also, leaving the king of Karamja Territory, King Keebluh, to become High King. ...and the subsequent Gnomic Fall Gnome Armageddon (314 (5th)) In the year 314 (5th), unable to drive the gnomes out of Karamja peacefully, King Nuthas adopted the action entitled Gnomic Rights Deprival, where Tree Gnomes were given no rights and were automatically killed for any crime, which now included being less than 5 feet tall, not being human, and gnomic extation. With these new policies, the Kandaramjans effectively waged a silent war against the Tree Gnomes. But soon, even more harsh punishments came to light, including being gassed or even beheaded.